


I'm a Werewolf....grrr

by Ambear9



Series: Sterek Prompts [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Costumes, Everyone Is Alive, Halloween, M/M, Past Stiles Stilinski/Malia Tate, Sheriff Stilinski drinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26889226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambear9/pseuds/Ambear9
Summary: Stiles spent weeks working on the perfect costume, it wasn't a hit but his night was going good anyways...until something happened and he stormed out of the party, Derek followed.A few nights later Stiles calls Derek in distress, Derek comes to his rescue.This was supposed to be a quick Halloween PWP but then angst and fluff happened.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sterek Prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855729
Comments: 6
Kudos: 184





	I'm a Werewolf....grrr

“Stiles hurry up”  
“Is it weird I’m kind of turning myself on” Stiles admired himself in the mirror  
“Yeah, that’s really weird, what are you even dressed as?”  
Stiles stepped out of the bathroom “I’m a werewolf” he tugged on the front of his leather jacket.  
“Derek, you’re Derek aren't you?”  
“Yeah, was it the eyebrows? It’s the eyebrows right?” Stiles wiggled them  
“He is going to hate it”  
“I don’t care, it took me “weeeeeks to get my facial hair to grow in and it's still not as full and glorious as his.”  
“Where did you get the fangs?”  
“I made them, watched a ton of videos online and molded them to my teeth”  
“The red contacts are a nice touch but I think he is going to hate it”  
“He probably won't even show up”  
“If your plan is to sleep with him, why are you dressing up as him? That’s not how you turn someone on”  
“I’m turned on” Stiles turned around “And look how my ass looks in these jeans dude”  
“I’m not looking at your ass”  
“Look at my ass Scott”  
“No”  
“I walked in at the wrong time” Issac rolled his eyes,  
“But does my ass look good”  
“Sure Stiles”  
“Well, Doctor your scarf looks nice, was that your idea?”  
“Cora made it”  
“What are the girls dressed as?”  
“Lydia and Jackson are Barbie and Ken, Allison, Cora, and Laura are Charlie’s Angels, Kira wanted to be Charlie but since Scott insisted they be Danny and Sandy” Issac looked over at Scott “She slightly hates you right now”  
“Couples costumes are amazing, I’m jealous”  
“Erica and Boyd are Beetlejuice and Lydia, they look amazing”  
Stiles groaned “I hate everyone”  
“Maybe Derek dressed as you and you two can finally fuck each other and stop annoying us all” Issac deadpanned  
“So you’re saying I look fuckable?”  
“That's not….I’m leaving” Issac walked out of Scott’s room, Scott followed. Stiles looked at himself one more time in the mirror before following.

“Looking good Stilinski”  
“Thanks, Laura, you’re looking amazing as always”  
“Has my brother seen you yet?”  
“He’d probably be dead if he had” Cora walked up, running a finger over Stiles’ cheek “But honestly can we keep him instead of Derek?”  
“Sure” Laura laughed  
“Is he here? I didn’t think he would come”  
“He is somewhere” Cora looked around “Last time I saw him he was talking to Boyd by the keg.  
“What is he dressed as”  
“He is”  
“It’s better you see for yourself” Laura cut off Cora, “I don’t want to ruin it” she winked “Have fun, and don’t do anything I wouldn’t do”  
“There isn’t a lot you wouldn’t do”  
“Exactly” She pinched Stiles’ ass as she walked away. “I smell that Stilinski”  
“Not my fault the Hale’s are so hot” he mumbled, taking a deep breath calming his excitement down a bit before heading over to get another beer.  
“Lookin...well like yourself Jackson”  
“Shut up Stiles” Jackson flashed his lizard eyes at him, Stiles flinched but tried to play it off. “What the hell are you supposed to be anyway?”  
“Don’t worry about it” Stiles filled up his red solo cup and continued on his adventure to find Derek without looking like he was trying to find Derek.  
He eventually made his way outside where there was a fire and stuff to make s’mores, Lydia really knew how to throw a Halloween party.  
Stiles shoved a marshmallow in his mouth then almost died choking on it when he caught sight of the ass in front of him in tight white pants “Helllllo baseball pants” his eyes trailed up the person’s back “Dodgers, really? Gross”  
“Better than the Mets” Derek teased as he turned around “What the hell is on your face?”  
“Hmm? What?” Stiles cleared his throat, he really hoped Derek couldn’t smell how he was feeling.  
“What's that?”  
He absolutely did not let out a little moan when the back of Derek’s hand brushed across his cheek. “I um grew a beard”  
“Better luck next time”  
“I tried, we can’t all be real hairy werewolves”  
“And the eyebrows?”  
“They are fake mustaches that I modified”  
“You look ridiculous”  
“Says the Dodgers player”  
“Are you supposed to be a werewolf?”  
“I’m uh yeah” Stiles pulled his fangs out of his pocket and put them in “Grrr”  
Derek laughed, a full belly laugh and Stiles had never heard a more beautiful sound.  
“Hey, I put a lot of work into this costume, just because you can sneeze and get fangs doesn’t mean I can”  
“Where are your claws?”  
“I made some but uh I...there was almost a very tragic accident when I was testing them out and had to pee, I don’t know how girls function with nails”  
Derek held up his hand making his claws pop out then go away, Stiles rolled his eyes “I get it, I’m not real, just bite me and get it over with”  
“You probably should have gotten gold contacts”  
“But then I wouldn’t be I’m the Alpha Derek Hale”  
“Laura is the Alpha”  
“She is now but remember when she was almost dead and Peter was the alpha and you tried to kill him and you were the alpha for a little bit. Yeah I’m that Derek, but also the red contacts were easier to find”  
“Out of all the costumes you could choose, this is what you decided?”  
Stiles shrugged “I guess I thought it would be funny”  
“It’s pretty entertaining, but do my eyebrows really look like that?”  
“Yours are nice, these were slightly a joke and I uh think I need to get another beer and make a s’more”  
“Sounds good” Derek used his claw you slice open the package of graham crackers, smirking at Stiles the entire time. He placed them down on one of the paper plates that looked like a pumpkin.  
“Okay show off, but can you hit a home run"  
“It’s been a while but I’m sure I could” he winked, Stiles knees went weak, did Derek just make a sex joke? That was a sex joke right? ” Stiles put a Reese cup on one of the crackers “What chocolate do you want?”  
“Reese if fine”  
Stiles opened another one and put it on another cracker while Derek put the marshmallows on sticks and handed one to Stiles.  
They stood there in silence as they watched the marshmallows heat up, of course, Stiles managed to catch his on fire, but before he could freak out Derek grabbed the stick and blew it out. “I can’t take you anywhere”  
“You can take me anywhere you want” Stiles really didn’t mean to say that out loud.  
“You might want to take those teeth out before you eat”  
Stiles pulled out his fangs and put them in his jacket pocket before taking a big bite “Mmmm oh my god, Lydia is a genius, who would have thought something other than just a chocolate square for s’mores...fuck”  
“It's good but you’re acting like you’re having an orgasm”  
“Well I just might”  
“Are you really that easy?” Derek raised one of his perfect eyebrows  
“Yes….yes I am” Sties took another big bite  
“I’ll go inside and grab a beer, let you have a moment alone with your date”  
Stiles just nodded taking another bite.

“Hi Stiles”  
“Malia” the last person Stiles wanted to see “Um what are you supposed to be?”  
“Oh uh” she patted her coat pockets then her pants pockets “Ah” she pulled out a plastic knife “Killer”  
“Wow you um sure did put a lot of work into that”  
“I didn’t know what to do” she shoved a marshmallow in her mouth “What are you?”  
“Werewolf”  
She squinted “I see it, I think”  
“I have fangs but you know, the sticky marshmallows and um, hey what are you doing” Stiles almost fell over trying to get away from her as she tried to bury her face in his neck.  
“I like when you smell aroused” she smirked  
“Oh hey there Derek, thanks” Stiles grabbed the beer from Derek’s hand, quickly chugging it  
“Hello cousin”  
“Malia” he nodded “What are you”  
“Killer, stab stab” she held up the plastic knife  
“Funny, so um I’m going to uh” Stiles looked around “Find soooomething” Stiles was upset that he had to walk away from Derek and the great time he was having with him, but his break-up with Malia was a mess, it took her over a week for her to finally understand that they were no longer together, and even though it’s been over a month Stiles still thinks she is confused sometimes since it was just four days ago that she joined him in the shower when he was having some alone time, and she wouldn’t stop asking him why he was fingering himself, he hasn’t been able to masturbate since.  
He was quickly walking through the backyard, not really paying attention, which he realizes now was a mistake because he was now at the bottom of the pool debating on if he should just stay there was wish hard enough that he would just poof away and never have to be seen by anyone at the party again, but of course, someone jumped in to grab him and of course that someone was Derek in his stupid skin-tight white baseball pants, maybe if he plays dead Derek will give him CPR and all this crap would be worth it.  
When his head popped above the water he shoved Derek away and got out of the pool, “I’m fine, I didn’t need your help, I can swim, remember who held up who in the pool for like three hours” Stiles stormed off, his boots making a squishy sound as he walked just pissed him off even more.

“Stiles”  
“Leave me alone” Stiles kept walking down the sidewalk, not looking back, but he knew it was Derek.  
“Hey” Derek grabbed his arms to stop him “Are you okay”  
“Yeah, I’m fucking great” Stiles pulled his arm from Derek’s grip “I only spent tons of time and money on this stupid costume that is now ruined at I probably looked fucking stupid all night”  
“I saved your eyebrow” Derek held up what looked like a wet caterpillar  
Stiles busted out a laugh “I hate you” Stiles grabbed it and shoved it in his wet pocket, then pulled off the other fake eyebrow and did the same.  
“The costume is ridiculous, but I like it, okay I don't understand it but it's flattering”  
“Whatever, I just want to go home, I’m cold”  
“Wait here, I’ll get my car”  
“I don’t want to ruin the seats”  
“They are just seats Stiles, they will be fine...please stay right here”  
Stiles waited there, wishing Derek ran like a normal person so he could at least enjoy the view for a moment before he vanished.

When Derek parked the Camaro next to where Stiles was standing, he left it running but got out, “Hold on, I think I have a sweater in the trunk if you want to get the wet leather jacket off, I know it can’t be comfortable, I hope it’s not ruined”  
“It’s uh fake, and I paid five bucks at the thrift store for it, so it’s okay if it is” Stiles struggled to pull it off, of course, Derek walked over and helped him which just added to Stiles fantasies, he shivered when the cool air touched his wet skin.  
Derek ran into the side of the Camaro because he was staring at the way Stiles’ wet white shirt clung to his chest, Derek knew Stiles was strong but he wasn’t expecting him to be so muscular, wow. He grabbed a sweater out of the trunk and tossed it at Stiles.  
“This is Cora’s track and field hoodie” Stiles pulled it over his head, “She is going to be mad it smells like me”  
“I’ll wash it”

Stiles smiled when he climbed into the car and the heat was on because he knew Derek wouldn't need it.  
“Want me to take you home?”  
“Uh” Stiles looked at the time “I guess”  
“Something wrong?”  
“No”  
“You’re lying”  
“No I’m not”  
“Stiles”  
“My dad is off tonight and um, well ever since Melissa and Chris started dating he has been drinking again and uh I’ll be fine, I have my own room, with a new door and lock”  
“Stiles”  
“Stop saying my name like that, I’m an adult, I can take care of myself”  
“Doesn’t mean you always have to, I’m taking you back to the loft with me”  
“You still have the loft? I thought most of the pack lived at the Hale house now”  
“We do, but sometimes I need a break, also I kept walking in on Issac and Cora doing gross things in every room of the house”  
Stiles laughed and he no longer smelled so strongly of sadness or embarrassment. “I’ve been thinking about finding a place of my own, but for some reason, I keep stalling”  
“I know you said you didn’t want to stay at the Hale house because it was too noisy since you’re doing online college this year, but there is space in the loft, you can have the bedroom upstairs”  
“Where would you stay?”  
“I can sleep at the house, I’ll be there mostly during the day but I’m quiet, or you can spend any time you need there and go home at night”  
“I still think you should fix up the entire building and rent it out, maybe save one for me, and I’m sure other members of the pack would love to have a place of their own and the house can be like a meeting place or whichever Hale gets married first gets to fill it with kids”  
“That’s a great idea, I may call on you to help me out with some planning”  
“Well I’m available often”  
Derek pulled into his parking spot, “Are you hungry? I should have asked that before I parked”  
“Food sounds great, all I had was the s’more, Lydia mentioned something about a food truck but um I guess I did kind of rush out of there”  
Derek took his loft key off his key ring and handed it to Stiles “Go ahead and go up, you can take a warm shower if you want, towels are under the sink and I have T-shirts and sweatpants in the bottom drawer of my dresser, I’ll go grab something”  
“You’re wet and wearing a baseball uniform”  
“Drive-thru and I’m a werewolf, I can’t get sick, or cold”  
“Right, thanks” Stiles grabbed the key “Um do you need money, I have cash, it’s soaked but I can give you some”  
“It’s fine, and I have rice in the pantry if you want to try and save your phone”  
“Fuuuuuuck I completely forgot” Stiles sighed as he climbed out of the Camaro.

“You will not get hard, not now” Stiles stared down at his half-hard dick “Nope, you have been too scared to get hard in the shower for daaaays, and just because I’m using the soap Derek does and it smells amazing doesn’t mean you’re allowed to get hard now, we can think of him in those stupid pants later, right now we are showering to warm up after a super embarrassing night, hey remember that time Malia sniffed you earlier because you were turned on thinking about Derek licking the marshmallow off your hand, wait no don’t think about that think about Malia and he creepy smelling oh and remember that time she kissed you after eating a deer, yeah think about that” Stiles finished up his shower and dried off, he needed to remember to ask Derek where he got these massive fluffy towels, he then laughed at the idea of Derek turning into a full wolf and rubbing himself dry on one. He made sure his feet were very dry before he made his way across the loft and up to Derek’s room, he didn’t want to slip and fall.  
Derek’s room was so boring but it looked so comfortable, he opened the top drawer of Derek’s dresser “Oh, that’s lube, very nice lube” Stiles looked at the bottle “Stop thinking about Derek doing naughty things with this nice lube you can’t afford” Stiles shut the drawer and opened the bottom one, he grabbed a pair of grey sweatpants and a solid red t-shirt, he didn’t know Derek wore color, this must be his sleeping clothes drawer. He opened the top drawer again and grabbed a pair of socks, his feet were cold.  
He went back downstairs and hung his towel up over the shower curtain rod then took his wet clothes over to the dryer, he was the one who finally convinced Derek to get a washer and dryer to clean up all the bloody clothes the wolves kept coming back in after fights, he hung the probably ruined leather jacket up on a hook, then went over to check on his phone he put in some rice before he got in the shower, he also laid out the contents of his wallet, thankfully he only had his I/d and a few bucks.  
The loft door open and in walked Derek with way too many bags and drinks for two people, he wondered who Derek may have invited on the way back.  
“How’s your phone?” Derek sat all the stuff on the table  
“Still not turning on”  
“If the SIM card is still okay I have an old phone you can have” Derek walked up to his room “I’ll grab it and change real quick.  
“You’re being too nice, it’s weird, I smell curly fries” he opened one of the bags.  
“That’s what took so long, they didn’t want to make a fresh batch” Derek came back down in a pair of grey sweatpants and a white t-shirt, Stiles was enjoying the view as Derek made his way across the loft to add his clothes to the dryer, grey sweatpants were god's gift to anyone who enjoyed the male anatomy.  
“Did you growl at them?”  
“No, I gave them a nice tip, and I didn’t know what you wanted to drink so I got a soda and chocolate shake, but then I wasn’t sure if you wanted that so I got strawberry too”  
“I’ll eat anything, seriously dude this is amazing” Stiles shoved too many fries into his mouth, sucking in some air to try and cool them off.  
“There is a cheeseburger too, I figure if you didn’t like a topping you could pick it off”  
“Again, I’ll eat anything” Stiles snatched the burger from him, opening up the foil wrapper and taking a huge bite.  
They ate in silence, half because Stiles’ mouth was constantly full, and the other half because Derek was distracted by how soft and fluffy Stiles’ hair looked and resisting the urge to touch it and wondering what Stiles' scruffy face would feel like on various parts of his body.

“Sounds like the dryer is done, so um I’ll head out” Stiles picked up all the fast-food trash and threw it away  
"Want to watch Hocus Pocus?" Derek said quickly, not sure what else to say to keep Stiles there.  
"Are you serious?"  
"Or something else," Derek said shyly.  
"Dude I love Hocus Pocus, I just didn't think you would"  
"It's one of my favorites. When I was ten my sisters and mom dressed up as the sisters and I was Thackery"  
"Oh my god marry me, Derek Hale”  
Derek cleared his throat, “Uh maybe we can start with just showing you the picture” he got up walked over to one of his bookcases and pulled out a random book, he walked over to the small dining table where they were eating and sat it down on the table “Most of our pictures burned in the fire, but uh you dad actually brought these to Laura a few weeks after the fire” he opened the fake book and pulled out the stack of photos flipping through until he found the Hocus Pocus one and handed it to Stiles.  
“This needs framed, like stat” Stiles had a huge smile on his face “My mom used to make me and her matching costumes, I can show you sometime if you want"  
"Yeah, I'd like that"  
They spent the next twenty minutes or so going through the pictures before moving over to the couch to watch the movie. Stiles ended up falling asleep with his head on a pillow on Derek's lap, Derek resisted as long as he could, which wasn't long at all, before running his fingers through Stiles' hair. It wasn't long before he was falling asleep too.

"Stiles?" Scott called out as he walked into the loft, Stiles completely forgetting where he was rolled off the couch, "Ouch" he groaned.  
Derek shot up, he hadn't slept that good in a long time, he hadn't even notice Scott come into the loft until he said something.  
"Geez Scott, what the hell?" Stiles stretched as he stood up  
“I’ve been trying to call you all night, I heard Jackson laughing because you were shoved into the pool and you weren’t coming up and Derek had to jump in and save you and then I couldn’t find you”  
“Well I was accidentally bumped in the pool and Derek chose to jump in, I was fine, and my phone was with me in the pool so that would be why you couldn’t get a hold of me and if you heard Derek ‘saved me’ then couldn't find me or Derek the first place you should have looked was here” Stiles walked towards the bathroom “I’m fine, but my bladder is about to explode” Stiles went to the bathroom to relieve himself when he came out Scott was gone and Derek was in the kitchen.  
“Where did Scott go?”  
“He had to be at the Vet clinic, he just wanted to make sure you were okay” or Derek may have threatened him to leave so he could have breakfast alone with Stiles. “Want some pancakes or something?”  
“Uh sure, but just know your niceness is still weird” Stiles grabbed his phone out of the rice  
“I’m always nice”  
Stiles laughed “Okay Sourwolf” Stiles phone wouldn’t turn on “So either ruined or needs charged” He groaned, another thing he can’t afford right now “Can I use your phone to let my dad know I’m fine, he might not have noticed I didn’t come home but I should still let him know”  
“Yeah it’s right there” Derek pointed over to where he left it on the counter the night before.  
“How have we been friends this long and I not know how much you like baseball” Stiles looked at the case on Derek’s phone  
“It’s made from a real baseball, Cora got it for me for my birthday, I’ve always loved baseball”  
“Amazing, I’d suggest we get the pack together to play a game but as the only human in our group that sounds like a bad idea”  
“I don’t know, I’ve seen you with a bat” Derek smiled and Stiles needed to walk away before Derek smelled how turned on he was.  
“I’m going to step out on the balcony, even though you can still hear me”  
“I won’t listen”

“Um hey Derek, uh” Stiles cleared his throat, Derek could tell her was fighting back tears “I actually have to go, thanks for last night and um sorry about the pancakes”  
“Need a ride?”  
“No, my dad is coming to pick me up”  
“Take this please, just in case” Derek handed him his old phone “And keep the clothes”  
“Derek”  
“It's fine Stiles, just text me when you get a phone working, let me know you’re okay”  
Stiles nodded, he grabbed his clothes from the dryer wadding them up in his arms, and walking out the door, Derek stood staring out the window until he could no longer see the sheriff’s car.

Derek got a text from Stiles a few hours later, all it said was ‘thanks for the phone I owe you’  
But it’s been three days since he has seen or heard from him, which normally would be fine but he thought after the offer to let Stiles do work from the loft and the fun night they had he thought he would have heard from him before now, he stared at the ringing phone, not wanting to seem too eager but then he missed it, so he waited a minute before calling him back.  
“Hello….Stiles?” Derek could hear Stiles breathing but nothing else, maybe it was a butt dial? “Stiles hello? Answer me or I’m coming over to check on you?”  
“Der” Stiles’ voice was quiet and shaky “Please come get me, be careful” if Derek wasn’t a werewolf he wouldn’t have heard him.  
“I’m on my way Stiles, stay on the phone with me”  
Stiles didn’t say anything, but he didn’t hang up either. Derek didn’t put shoes on or shut the loft door, he grabbed his keys and ran out the door.  
“Stiles are you in danger? Do I need to call the pack?”  
“No”  
“Is your dad home?”  
“Yeah”  
“Is he the one you’re scared of”  
Stiles didn’t say anything  
“I’m almost there...if you can't talk just tap on the phone, once for yes twice for no, do I need to sneak in your bedroom window”  
One tap  
“I’ll park close so we don’t have to walk far to get away but not close enough that he will see okay”  
One tap  
“Pack everything you need okay, you can set the phone down and I won’t say anything else but I’ll be able to hear you”  
One tap  
Derek could hear Stiles moving around his room, being super quick but quiet, Derek was even struggling to hear him, but then he heard a banging, and the sheriff yelling at him to open his door, Stiles didn’t say anything. Derek pushed a little harder on the gas, he had always liked the sheriff and never imagined him saying these things, especially to Stiles, it was hurtful to Derek and he wasn’t even saying it to him.  
He parked the Camaro and sent Stiles a text, he didn’t want to risk the Sherif hearing him

Derek: I’m here, my phone is still on, I can hear you  
Derek: Didn’t want him to hear me

When he got to Stiles’ bedroom the window was already open so he stepped in. Stiles was shoving things in a bag, his dresser had been pushed in front of his door.  
“What can I do” Derek whispered  
Stiles frantically looked around, he shrugged  
“Clothes, school stuff?”  
“Toothbrush” Stiles whispered looking at his door  
“I have spare toiletry things you can use”  
Stiles kneeled down next to his bed and pulled out a shoebox, he opened it up and grabbed a big yellow envelope, and slid it into his backpack. “Okay” he nodded at Derek, Derek grabbed the duffel bag and followed him out the window. 

When they got to the Camaro Stiles took a few deep breaths but it didn’t work, his knees went weak and he started to fall but Derek caught him. He gripped the front of Derek’s shirt as he sobbed against his chest.  
Derek rubbed his back, “It’s okay Stiles, I’m here” Derek wished there was a way to take away the emotional pain like he could the physical, but he couldn't so he just held Stiles until he calmed himself down.  
Stiles stepped back wiping his face off with the sleeve of his hoodie. "You're not wearing shoes"  
"Getting to you was more important, I would have fully shifted and run here but I knew you needed a ride out of here"  
"Can we come back and get the Jeep tomorrow? I'll ask Parrish when my dad is at work so it will be safe"  
"Yeah, anything" Derek opened the door for him "Stiles, the things he said about you"  
"Just stop, please I don't want to hear it right now"  
"I just need you to know what he said was not okay, it wasn't your fault, you're a good person Stiles"  
"Thanks, Derek, but I know that I didn't kill my mom okay, can we please not talk about it, I don't need another panic attack, I just need silence"

“Derek, your loft is on the top floor”  
“I know where I live Stiles”  
“Then where are we going?”  
“It’s a secret, and if you tell anyone I will”  
“Oh I know this one, you will rip my throat out, with your teeth….grr”  
Derek couldn’t hold back the small laugh. “It’s my guilty pleasure and if anyone finds out I’ll never hear the end of it” Derek opened the door to one of the apartments on this floor.  
“Let me guess, it’s a My Little Pony collection oh, or is it a sex dungeon? I’ve always wanted to see one, I don’t think I’d be in to any of that but like I’m still curious and I’ll try almost anything once so like whips and chains and”  
“Shut up Stiles”  
Stiles looked around but it was just an empty apartment, but he kept following Derek anyways.  
“You can have as much time in here as you need, I can’t hear you from the loft, which is where I’ll be” Derek held on to the doorknob “Um unless you think this is weird and you just want to go up there, that’s fine too”  
“Totally a sex thing”  
Derek rolled his eyes “It’s just a bathroom” he opened the door  
“Holy shit” Stiles looked around at the remodeled bathroom with a massive clawfoot tub in the middle.  
“Um so that cabinet if full of stuff you can add and there is a Bluetooth speaker so you can listen to whatever”  
“For a bath”  
“Yeah”  
“I’ve never really taken a bath, like as a kid sure but”  
“Trust me” Derek walked over to the cabinet and grabbed a few things “Try these, turn on your favorite music or an audiobook and just relax, I promise you’ll thank me later” Derek sat the stuff on the small table next to the bathtub, “I’ll take these” he grabbed Stiles duffel bag and backpack.  
Stiles rubbed his face “I didn’t pack a razor, dammit”  
Derek’s fingers gently ran over Stiles’ cheek “You should keep it”  
“Yeah, uh good idea, it did take forever to get to this point, I’ll um come up to the loft when I’m done”  
“If you need anything just call me”  
“Uh thanks...for everything”  
Derek gave him a small smile as he left the room.

“I hope you don’t mind, I’m using your robe”  
Derek didn’t mind at all “It’s okay”  
“I should have known you had a secret bath fetish when I showered here the other night and you had the world’s best towels, is that what rich people spend their money on? Fluffy towels?”  
“I also spent a stupid amount on sheets and blankets”  
“Well you did spend way to much time living in the shell of the Hale house and that train, still don’t understand that but yeah you deserve to have expensive towels and sheets"  
"How did you like the bath?"  
"I liked it a lot more than I thought I did, oh and that reminds me" Stiles dug into the pocket of the robe, "This little guy popped out of the bath bomb, scared me a little at first, thought it was a creepy bug, but nope it's a little fox"  
"You can keep it, are you hungry?"  
"I can always eat"  
“I made spaghetti with homemade noodles and sauce with Italian sausage and beef and garlic bread, that I bought frozen”  
“Holy shit, how long was I in there?”  
Derek huffed out a laugh “I made the noodles yesterday, and part of the sauce I already had some that Laura and I jarred”  
“I don’t remember the last time I ate”  
“Eat as much as you want, I also have a cobbler Laura made that I took yesterday from the house, and there is ice cream”  
“Yeah I know I made it awkward last night I proposed to you out of pure joy, um but I’m totally keeping that offer on the table cause holy shit dude”  
“It would be odd to marry someone I haven’t even kissed yet”  
Stiles tripped over nothing, he caught himself on the dining room table, he straightened himself up smoothing down the front of the fluffy black robe, he cleared his throat “Um excuse me?”  
Derek stepped closer, “I said, if we are going to get married, we should probably kiss first”  
“You, Derek sexiest man alive Hale wants to kiss me Stiles um not sexiest man alive Stilinski”  
“You’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen”  
Stiles laughed “I thought werewolves were supposed to have good vision”  
“Shut up” Derek rolled his eyes, he cupped Stiles' face in one hand, finally getting to run his thumb over his scruffy face and leaned forward pressing their lips together.  
Stiles' hands gripped Derek’s hips, slowly moving one of his hands up under Derek’s shirt, his thumb running along that stupid V on his hips that has been the main star of a lot of Stiles alone time thoughts, but then Derek stepped back and Stiles whined, he would have been embarrassed but he just got to kiss Derek freaking Hale so he really didn’t care about anything right now.  
Derek blushed as he looked down and saw the tip of Stiles dick poking out of the robe, “Um”  
Stiles looked down “Yeah well you kiss really well, like wow” he fixed the robe “I’m not ashamed at all”  
“I like you, a lot, and I have for a while but I don’t want to rush this, us, especially now when you’re dealing with some emotional shit right now and I don’t want to take advantage of you”  
Stiles laughed “Yeah you could never take advantage of me, you are the reason I knew I was bi, I got so hard the first time I met you that I jacked off like four times that night”  
“Stiles”  
“Right, um yeah I think we should do naked activities together, and we can discuss it while we are eating dinner but seriously dude I’ve been wanting to see you naked since forever and right now when I want to curl up in a ball and cry would probably be the best time to get me naked and give me an orgasm cause it would be a very welcome distraction”  
“Call me dude again and you’ll never see my dick”  
“Not fair” Stiles walked over and grabbed a bowl, filling it up with noodles and sauce, Derek followed behind him.

“So I’m more of a bottom but I’d really like to stick a few of my body parts in that amazing ass”  
Derek almost died choking on a noodle, okay he was being a bit dramatic, but that has never happened to him before.  
“Wasn’t trying to kill you, just letting you know I really like your ass”  
“I’ve um never been with another guy, I never knew I liked guys, I still don’t think I do, just you but I’m willing to try anything”  
Stile blushed “I’m taking that as a compliment, and uh I never have either, but I’ve done a lot of research”  
“So watching porn and touching yourself”  
Stiles looked up at him shyly and Derek wanted to leap across the table and kiss him.  
“Uh Der, you good?”  
Derek hasn’t realized he had wolfed out, he shook his head shifting back to human “Fine...I’m fine”  
“Do you wolf out every time you get a boner?”  
“No”  
“Promise me that you won’t hold back and hide who you are from me, if you need to wolf out then wolf out baby, well just not full-on wolf that would be weird. Just promise no accidentally turning me into a were, I like being human, well I’d probably be okay with being fae, magic seems fun, but I don’t want to turn into some weird creature like Jackson or Kate”  
“You’d be a werefox” Derek pointed to the small plastic fox sitting on the table next to Stiles bowl.  
“I would not”  
“You’d one hundred percent be a werefox and you can’t convince me otherwise”  
“Fine Alpha” Stiles tilted his head, exposing his long neck “Bite me and let’s find out”  
Derek didn’t mean to knock over the table, it just kind of happened, and he was pretty sure the chair Stiles was in was now broken but he can buy a new one. His tongue licked up the length of Stiles' long neck, he has wanted to do this for so long.  
“It was a joke, oh my god” Stiles shoved at Derek  
“Never offer yourself up to a wolf like that, and I wasn’t planning on biting you with my fangs” his human teeth grazed along his skin making Stiles moan.  
“There is a piece of chair under me and it hurts, can we move this to your bed with expensive sheets”  
Derek rubbed his face up Stiles 'neck and across his face before getting up, pulling Stiles up with him and throwing him over his shoulder and carrying him upstairs to his bed.  
“You really do have the most perfect bubble butt” Stiles smacked it before Derek tossed him on his bed, the front of his robe flopping open, Derek wolfed out again, Stiles untied the robe belt, pulling the robe all the way open. “Okay furbutt, get them clothes off”  
Derek closed his eyes taking a few deep breaths as he shifted back to human, he gave himself a quiet pep talk as he stripped his clothes off.  
“Serious question, how the hell do you get that V thing?” Stiles motioned on his own hips “It’s truly magical and I’m going to lick it, can I lick it?”  
Derek looked down at his body and shrugged “I work out, they just happen and you can lick any part of me you want”  
Stiles scrambled up on his knees, only getting slightly tangled in the robe, he knee walked to the edge of the bed pulling Derek closer, he flattened his tongue at the button of the line on Derek’s left hip, licking his way up its length, then pointing his tongue to trace along his abs to the other hip line, this time he licked up it then sucked a small bruise at the top, that sadly went away too quick for Stiles liking, so he did it again, smirking as Derek’s dick started to plump up next to his face, and as bad as he wanted to touch it, he wanted to torture Derek a little bit longer.  
He licked and nipped a path up to Derek’s nipple, biting it lightly, the deep growl in Derek’s chest almost made Stiles come.  
Stiles was now sitting up on his knees, eye level with Derek “If I lick and kiss and rub all over your neck is that okay or will the wolf freak out and kill me”  
“My wolf would never hurt you, he...we admire you and you can scent me, I would really like that actually”  
Stiles leaned forward and kissed him before moving down to rub his face in the crook of Derek’s neck.  
“Never shave again” Derek groaned.  
“I won’t if you won’t”  
“Deal” his hands gripped Stiles’ ass pulling their bodies closer, one of his hands moving around to wrap around Stiles’ dick, Stiles followed his lead and wrapped one of his hands around Derek’s cock, matching Derek’s rhythm.  
After Stiles decided he was done with Derek’s neck he kissed him again, and yeah Stiles’ doesn’t have much to compare it too but holy shit Derek was the world’s best kisser.  
Stiles moaned loudly as Derek’s finger pressed against his hole. “Yes, fuck, fuck holy shit” Stiles pushed back making Derek’s finger breach his hole, “Derek” he gasped as his orgasm shook his body, Derek tried to hold out but it was all too much for him, the smell of Stiles’ release, the sounds he was making, his long fingers moving up and down his shaft, he came with a loud growl.  
“That was not supposed to happen like that, but wow having someone else’s finger inside me, magical”  
“Was nice” Derek peppered kissed along Stiles’ jaw  
“How fast can you recover? Does being a werewolf help with that?”  
“Yeah” Derek panted against Stiles' shoulder. “Soon enough to get you nice and open”  
“Good cause I’m going to ride you so hard”  
Derek growled pushing Stiles down on the bed.  
"Wait, we need some of that fancy lube...Don't look at me like that, I saw it when I was here the other night, I needed socks"  
"It's not that fancy"  
"Yeah it is, it's like five times the price of the kind I buy and I've read the reviews, it's fancy and I want it in my ass"  
Derek growled kissing him hard.

Stiles placed a kiss on Derek’s chest before laying his head on it.  
“What do you want Stiles?”  
“Another orgasm would be suuuper nice right now” he laughed against Derek’s chest.  
“Two wasn’t enough?”  
“There can never be too many orgasms Der”  
“I mean with life. If nothing was holding you back, where would you go? What would you do?” Derek’s fingers trailed through his hair.  
"You just scrambled my brain with amazing sex and you want to have a deep conversation?"  
"We weren't supposed to be having sex, we were supposed to take things slow"  
"Have you seen your body, sorry I couldn't stop myself, and you tackled me remember"  
"You were being irresistible and now my table is broken and there is spaghetti everywhere"  
"Oh no my tiny fox"  
"I'm sure he is fine"  
After a moment of silence, Stiles answered him “I want to leave Beacon Hills, like not forever but I want to see New York, Disney World, the Grand Canyon, all the cliche tourist things”  
“What’s stopping you?”  
“Um, I guess money and needing to take care of my dad”  
“Okay if you take the money issue away, and the fact that he is an adult and can take care of himself”  
“Then nothing I guess”  
“Then let’s go”  
“What?” Stiles moved so he could look at Derek “We can’t can we? Like now? Where?”  
“We can do whatever we want, as long as there is wi-fi you can still do school work and we can leave whenever, you need to live your life for you and not worry about who you need to take care of or who you need to save”  
“But like I would feel so bad because you would be paying for literally everything”  
“I don’t care” He cupped Stiles face in his hand, rubbing his thumb over his scruffy cheek “and you deserve it” he leaned forward and lightly kissed him. “Please let me do this for you”  
“Well I’m not gonna say no, but I am going to give you the best blow job of your life"  
Derek smiled agasint Stiles lips 

The Sheriff sobered up after a long phone call from Stiles after he hadn't seen him in three months, things between them got better but Stiles wasn't ready to come back to Beacon Hills, but he did have Scott help his dad learn how to video chat so they had virtual dinners together every Sunday. Stiles will never forget the things his dad said and did while he was drinking, but he did forgive him.

-Two years later-

"Next weekend is Lydia and Jackson's party, I was thinking we could fly back to Beacon Hills and I was also thinking we should go as something cute and coupley"  
"How about you go as my fiance"  
Stiles wanted to say a million things but none of them would come out of his mouth.  
Derek got down on one knee in front of him, in the middle of their living room in their New York City apartment and held out a thin black band "I've been carrying this ring around for months waiting for the right moment to ask you to spend forever with me, but I realized it doesn't matter when or where. All that matters is that I love you Stiles, and I want to marry you"  
"Holy fuck yes, yes, holy shit Der I….wow...yeah" he held out his right hand then pulled it away "left...left hand" he held out his left hand, trying to make it stop shaking "I love you" he tackled Derek to the ground once the ring was safely on his finger. He covered his face in kisses "Can I propose to you? I want to propose too, I want to buy you a ring and do the whole knee thing too"  
"Okay, that’s fine, but you have proposed to me multiple times over the years, mostly over food I’ve made you”  
“True” Stiles kissed him again, this time long and slow “This is the part where I suck your dick in celebration for a lifetime of dick sucking” Stiles smirked.

Stiles went to the Halloween party in a wedding dress, Derek in a tuxedo, they found out Parrish was ordained and got married in Lydia's backyard, Stiles had to use a black plastic spider ring from a cupcake for Derek but in his vows, he promised to get him a real ring.  
They waited until Stiles was off school for Thanksgiving break to take their honeymoon, three days in Stiles proposed to Derek with a real ring, but they now keep the small plastic spider ring in a shadow box on their dresser.


End file.
